Cleaning House
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Jeff and Shannon have the "unfortunate" job of cleaning Jeff's bedroom. A long one-shot with 2200 words. Kinda funny, just meant to be cute


A/N- I was cleaning my room this morning and this idea came in to my head. I could totally see this story happening in my head. Also, my website has a guestbook up (I hope) and I'd love it if y'all signed it for me the link is in my profile. And go check out WWE Archangels' RVD site, it is really awesome!!  
  
Also, The Christian mentioned is Christian York, not the WWE character, the wrestler whose real name is Christian. Just clearing that up in case. This also has some slash in it, so that's why I've got the PG rating ... just so ya know ... and I thnk I say bastard once or something ..  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. The songs are all property of Motley Records and Hip-O Records and whoever origionally wrote them. I only own one copy of every Motley cd ...  
  
  
  
Cleaning House  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you still have this picture, Jeff." Shannon Moore laughed, picking up a framed picture from Jeff's desk.  
  
Jeff came over and took the picture from teh blondes hands. He looked at it and laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I have a lot of stuff I shouldn't still have." he said, tossing the picture in to the wastebin.  
  
"What'd ya do that for?" Shannon asked, picking the picture back up and putting it on the desk again, "That's HBK ya know."  
  
"And after our breakup, I don't want it any more. He's a bastard. Now come on, help me clean!"  
  
  
  
Jeff tossed the picture into the bag he was holding so Shannon wouldn't get it back out. He had called Shannon over and they had the unfortunate task of cleaning Jeff's room.  
  
"Tell me again why I am cleaning YOUR house and not the one that I have to worry about?" Shannon asked jokingly setting to clearing off the desk and bedside table.  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"Don't let Matt hear that."  
  
Jeff sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I'm sorry about him, okay? I think he's just worried cause we are so close."  
  
Matt was straight as hell and did NOT approve of Jeff's "friends with benifits" relationship with Shannon. Matt would probably abandon him if he went out with Joey or Shane. Of course, neither of those two were gay, but at least they were accepting, unlike Matt. Who knew how many times Matt had chewed out Shannon for "Being affectionate" with Jeff in public.  
  
Just last night Shannon had gotten yelled at for just having his hand on Jeff's leg at dinner where a bunch of superstars had gotten together. Matt was terrified of Jeff and Shannon getting caught in public where all those little teeny-bopper fans would catch them and spread word.   
  
  
  
Shannon smiled back at Jeff. "Do you know how much you sound like Kev when you say that?"  
  
Jeff laughed, "Kevin? You think I sound like your Big Sexy?"  
  
"When you start talking about being close. Of course, he also acts like Matt." Shannon puffed out his chest and lower his voice in a horrible impression of Nash, ""Shannon Moore, don't be grabbin' me like that in the middle of the mall!! You never know who'll talk!""  
  
Jeff laughed again, shoving a pile of papers into the trash bag. Shannon laughed as well, setting back to tossing nearly everything off of Jeff's desk and in to his own bag.  
  
"Why do you date that guy anyways?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Cause I love him."  
  
"You love lots of people, but you don't date them all."  
  
"I quit that a while ago. I'd hate to lose Kevin like I did Christian."  
  
  
  
"And Kevin's alright with you sleeping with me and with Jay and Adam?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Cause he knows he's the guy that I love most of all and I don't want to be serious with anyone else."  
  
"If you love him so much, why do you sleep with me and the guys?"  
  
Shannon was quiet for a minute. "Cause I don't think I could live without being so close to you and them."  
  
"Does Kevin do it, too?"  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe with Trips every once in a while, but I don't think he's like that. I mean, he's not in the Kliq any more. They got split up after PJ left. And I don't think he's sleeping with Flair or nothing."  
  
"Wouldn't that be weird?" Jeff contemplated.  
  
They both laughed again. Jeff listened to Shannon's soft laughter and sighed.  
  
"I like these talks."  
  
  
  
"Me, too, Jeff. Ew! What the hell is this??" Shannon asked, disgusted, as he held up something black he had found in one of Jeff's drawers in the desk.  
  
Jeff looked at it for a minute then shrugged. Shannon quickly tossed the thing.  
  
"You're room is so gross, Jeff. When was the last time you cleaned it?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably ... when I first left or something."  
  
"That's gross. Not even I am that bad!"  
  
Jeff shrugged again. "Hey, you wanna listen to some music? I just hooked up the wall speakers last night."  
  
"Sure. If you can find your cd's in this junk." Shannon joked, kneeling to clean under the desk.   
  
He had to be careful not to kneel in a bunch of junk on the floor, most noticably clothes. Who knew how long THOSE had been there.  
  
"I think we are going to need more than one bag each, Jeffro."  
  
"I got that covered, too. I brought the whole damn box of garbage bags up here." Jeff said, placing 'Motley Crue GREATEST HITS' in the seven speaker system.  
  
  
  
The two worked in silence for a little while longer, just listening to the music and enjoying each others company.  
  
"I don't recognise this one." Shannon said half way through the second song.  
  
"The first two are unreleased or something." Jeff explained, "Ah. Now there's the song I like, "Girls Girls Girls."  
  
Shannon laughed, "I like it, too. Kinda ironic, eh?"  
  
"Eh? You sound like Scott Hall when they were making of Bret Hart. Eh? Eh?" Jeff teased, "You keep hanging out with them so much and you'll lose your accent."  
  
"No I won't. I lived here too long! Took me forever to get out of here."  
  
"16 years, like me. Ain't it weird that we tried so hard to get out of here, yet we can't wait to get home?"  
  
"Yeah." Shannon laughed, "I never really thought about that."  
  
"Well, if you would have read my biography, you would know I feel that way."  
  
"I did read your biography. Three times!"  
  
  
  
"Well, when yours come out, I'll read it three times, too. And you'll autograoph it for me. Of course, that'll be after you win the World Gold!"  
  
"Then you'll be waiting for a book forever." Shannon said, "That'll never happen. I don't think I'll write a book, either."  
  
"You'll do both. And they'll both be great. Don't let yourself down. You got a dvd before I did."  
  
"Like anyone has that thing."  
  
"I do. And I've watched it ... Three times." Jeff joked again.  
  
Shannon laughed and shoved Jeff lightly as he went to help Jeff clean under his bed.  
  
"You've got a dvd, too. And books, and shirts, and action figures. Only in my dreams do I get that stuff."  
  
"Hey, you've got a mention in a book, you've got a ton of action figures, just not of you. You've gota shirt, too. And an imaginary cd!"  
  
"Oh yeah, 3 Count, just the gimmick everyone wants!"  
  
"Hey, at least you got air time."  
  
"I don't think anyone knows any of the songs, we were cut off like every time we went out there."  
  
  
  
"Get up on your feet ... Put your hands together .... Sing along wi-"  
  
Jeff was cut off abruptly as Shannon clasped a hand over his mouth. Jeff laughed, getting back to work.  
  
"Primal Scream, shout, tear that sucker down .. you just gotta say .. Hey .."   
  
Jeff listened to Shannon singing along to the cd lightly as he tossed clothes into a pile in the middle of the room and threw away everything else. He couldn't help himself ...  
  
"We like the Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, too, Brittney Spears is Kinda-"  
  
"Jeff! I said to quit!!" Shannon said, pushing Jeff again.  
  
Jeff pushed shannon back, lightly wrestling him before pinning him to the floor. Shannon was panting slightly, out of breath from fighting Jeff, and he watched Jeff as he was smirking above him.  
  
"What, you don't like me sining?" Jeff joked.  
  
Shannon took advantage of Jeff's distraction and quickly reversed the hold so he was pinning Jeff.  
  
"Oh I like!" Jeff smirked.  
  
Shannon rolled his eyes and got up. "I don't like it when people bring up 3 Count, that was forever ago. We were dorks and wanted air time."  
  
Jeff watched Shannon start to pile some more junk in to a new bag, tying the other and tossing it out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."  
  
  
  
"It's alright. Damn, Jeff. How many sodas do you have in here?" Shannon asked, holding up what had to have been his ten soda can and putting it in the bed.  
  
"A lot. I don't like having to go to the store every day so I stock up and bring them up here when I know I'll be in here for a while."  
  
"Jeff, don't put that one in the bag, there's still soda in it!"  
  
Shannon took the half full soda can from Jeff and put it on the shelf in the headboard.  
  
"Well what do I do with the ones that are still filled a little?" Jeff asked, picking up another.  
  
Shannon looked around the room a little. "Hand me that Mountain Dew bottle."  
  
Jeff handed the bottle to Shannon, sitting back on his feet as if he was a little kid watching his dad cook dinner.   
  
"You gotta pour the soda in to a bottle. Then you can throw away the bottle when it's full and throw away the can. You really should save the cans anyways." Shannon said, tossing the now empty can in the bag.  
  
"Why? So there's still a mess in my room?"  
  
"No, stupid. You put them in their own bag and when the bag is full you turn the cans in to the recycling centre."  
  
  
  
"I never thought of that." Jeff laughed lightly.  
  
"I didn't notice."  
  
The two set back to work, laughing every once in a while as they found something interesting. They sang along to some of the songs, working themselves around the room as they cleaned.  
  
"What have I found here?" Shannon asked a little time later, holding up a marroon book.  
  
"Pictures! Shannon, I've been looking for that!!" Jeff said happily, coming over to sit by Shannon.  
  
Shannon handed the book over and Jeff folded it open, flipping through a couple of the front pages with pictures of him and Matt.  
  
"Wow, look at this one, Shann. Dad musta taken it without us knowin'." Jeff said, pointing to a picture at the top of a page.   
  
It was them, Joey, Matt, Christian, Shane, and Marty out on the trampoline. It was obviously taken from the kitchen window.  
  
"There's you tryin to teach me how to do a good arm drag." Shannon said, pointing to another.  
  
"Yeah, key word is trying. It took us like two hours just to get that down."  
  
"Matt kept tellin' us to quit wasting time and then he saw how bad I was and stopped nagging."  
  
"There's Matt setting up the ring. That must have been that day Shane got the ring ropes all knotted on the way home from a show in Charlotte."  
  
Shannon laughed, "That was our fault, trying to see who could make the biggest knot in it."  
  
The two looked through the entire book, pointing out pictures and talking about them. There were a million pictures, ranging from Matt's new car, to Jeff's first prom, to the entire North Carolina group backstage at a show. Jeff sighed as he closed the book. His eyes widened as he looked around the room.  
  
  
  
Shannon looked up as well, noticing Jeff's silence. He had to comment.  
  
"You have a carpet, Jeff. And it's blue!"  
  
"I've never seen my room so clean .." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah, not even that time we blew up our science project and Matt had to help us clean."  
  
Jeff pulled himself to his feet and helped Shannon up. There were four huge bags of garbage, a big pile of clothes, and his blanket on the floor, but other than that, it was spotless.  
  
"We did a GOOD job."  
  
"A good job? Jeff, we just made a mirical."  
  
Jeff shoved Shannon lightly and looked around, still studying his room as if it was the first time he was there.  
  
"It took us forever, Jeff. Listent to that cd, we've heard 'Smokin' In The Boys Room' three times already."  
  
"Smoking in the Boys Room,   
  
Smokin in the boys room,   
  
teacher don't ya fill me up with your rules,   
  
cause everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowd in school."   
  
They sang the last of the song before breaking in to laughter again. Jeff put Shannon in a headlock, Shannon fighting to get out of it.  
  
"Now time for your room, Shann. I've got Aerosmiths greatest hits in my car." 


End file.
